mugen_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mugen Souls Z G-Castle Story
This tells of what happens in G-Castle during the events of Mugen Souls Z. Conquest Begins At the start Ryuto informs Chou-Chou they arrived at the galaxy of the Twelve Glittering Worlds. Naturally Chou-Chou is excited to conquer them all. Suddenly (like the first game) they are attacked by monsters summoned by a mysterious woman. Chou-Chou takes them on by herself and wins. Chou-Chou and her friends celebrate too soon as the enemy brings out their airship, the Etherwind. Ryuto suggests that Chou-Chou try one of the modifications of the new and improved G-Castle. The ship transforms into a new battle mode, a giant robot. After beating the ship and forcing the enemy to retreat, Chou-Chou congratulates Ryuto for a job well done and conquering the twelve worlds will be a snap. But if it's too easy then it won't be fun, so Chou-Chou has an idea: Turn conquering into a game. Drop off each member of the main cast from the first game to conquer a different world and and see who conquers which of the twelve worlds first. A Grand Tour After the events on Rose World, Li'l Chou-Chou is sleeping. Syrma compliments on her sleeping so peacefully. Nao informs them that it isn't the time to be snoozing. Ryuto points out that even Chou-Chou gets tired since she had to deal with her body shrinking and her powers disappearing. Syrma says that Chou-Chou sleeping looks comfy and decides to take a nap as well, but Nao says no. When Syrma asks why not, Nao says that since they're going to be on the ship for a while, they should take the chance to take a look around and Syrma especially needs to since she will get lost easily. Syrma says that it was... very possible but still mean. Ryuto gladly offers to show them around and Nao says it would be helpful but asks if he needs to pilot. He says it is all right since the autopilot can take care of that. With that, Nao gladly accepts the offer, but Syrma wants her nap. Ryuto's Theory After the tour Li'l Chou-Chou wakes up and asks Ryuto if they are there yet? Ryuto apologizes to Li'l Chou-Chou and says he's doing his best but he can't just make the ship go any faster. Li'l Chou-Chou wonders why not and points out they they are going even slower than before. Ryuto tells her it's not like he knows why but has an idea as to why which Li'l Chou-Chou asks. Suddenly, two Shampurus came in. Li'l Chou-Chou tells them to get out since they were having an important conversation but one of them jumps on her. Li'ln Chou-Chou asks what are they jumping on her for and orders them to get off her but the other one jumps on her as well. Li'l Chou-Chou orders them to get off again and complains about them being too heavy and has a hard time breathing. Syrma thinks it's cute that the Shampurus are playing with Li'l Chou-Chou, but Nao asks if Syrma thinks Li'l Chou-Chou might be in trouble. Li'l Chou-Chou orders the others to help her and even more Shampuru's jump on her. Li'l Chou-Chou tells the Sampurus not to pile on her all at once but they ignore her. This was what Ryuto was afraid of. When Syrma asks what, Ryuto explains what the Shampurus are, how they used to be people and the fact that Chou-Chou used her powers to turn them into peons, and not just people but monsters and even pieces of garbage as well. Nao tells him to get to the point since she does not care about the details. Ryuto explains that to the Shampuru's Chou-Chou is the object of their affection and undying worship but now they're defying her because she lost her 'undisputed god' power. Syrma asks if they don't like Chou-Chou anymore and Ryuto answers that they still love her and his love for her has not gone away either, but now Chou-Chou is more apporoachable and they don't have to follow her every command like they did before. Nao reminds Ryuto that she does not care about the details and he tells her not to rush her. He concludes by saying that Chou-Chou's powers affect other stuff, like it was the power source for G-Castle, which explains why the ship is even slower than it was before. Nao concludes that it is all Syrma's fault. Syrma argues by saying that Chou-Chou went in the coffin on her own. Li'l Chou-Chou tells them to help her since the Shampuru's were heavy and slippery and Syrma tells her she'll be okay and she tells her to stop calling her by her nickname. Nao says that since they have so much free time, they should move on by giving her the detailed version after all. Ryuto agrees with her saying it would be best to explain everything, but he is not sure where to begin. Nao asks as a starting question what the 'undisputed god' thing Li'l Chou-Chou was talking about and Ryuto simply answers that the undisputed god is the undisputed god but Nao says that does not help at all. ryuto further explains that Chou-Chou was the god that created the seven shining worlds. This piqued Nao's curiosity and Ryuto says that the seven worlds are far away from the twelve worlds and to the citizens of the seven worlds, himself included, Chou-Chou was the creator and undisputed god of the universe. Li'l Chou-Chou confirms Ryuto's claim and Syrma thinks Chou-Chou is amazing. Nao wonders if it was true or if Chou-Chou was full of herself and Li'l Chou-Chou asks her what that was supposed to mean. Ryuto says that it is true and he personally witnessed Chou-Chou's greatness more times than he can count. Li'l Chou-Chou's ego swelled up until Nao says that she still does not buy it and asks if she expects to believe that Li'l Chou-Chou created the seven worlds and Li'l Chou-Chou once again points out that it was Syrma's fault she is like this and she was normal right up until then. Nao goes further by saying she was small when they first met as well. This upsets Li'l Chou-Chou even further and she decides that that was enough and she is going to turn Nao into her peon but Ryuto intervines and tells her to calm down. Nao continues by saying she would never work for a dinky thing like her. This infuriates Li'l Chou-Chou. Ryuto tells Nao not to provoke her anymore. Syrma butts in and Ryuto tells her to calm the other two down, but Syrma asks what was the blinking red light. Ryuto tells her it's the radar and wonders if an enemy is attacking. Syrma's Killer Normal Ending In the aftermath, Belleria and Tioni are sound asleep and Chou-Chou is still small. In this scenario, the party can no longer visit the Twelve Worlds.